


[Podfic] Poker Face

by nickelmountain



Series: [Podfic] Poker Face [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Community: halfamoon, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It got to be too much effort, after a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poker Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70092) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/PokerFacecover_zpsf9a55fec.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:02:08

 **Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/k96ta2nhn1h65j88qsn3)  
 _Streaming available through mp3 link._

You can also download Poker Face and Poker Face (the she can read you remix) together in [this m4b.](https://www.box.com/s/ex08lgwico9awfba26ou)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III.](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html)


End file.
